Halo:The Alliance
by ZeroNTG
Summary: The Flood has survived and is growing in numbers. Can the Humans and Covenant agree to a cease fire before they are all destroyed? Read to find out! Chapt.2 iz now up! I'll keep this fic goin if ppl want me to! R&R thx!
1. Chapter 1:The Resistance

Halo was destroyed, but the Flood was not. The Flood continued its horrific quest. Infecting Human and Covenant alike. Its numbers grew and seemed endless. Human forces were followed by the Flood and reached planet Earth. The Flood continued to infect the Human race and soon planet Earth was overwhelmed with the Flood. It soon became a "Hell on Earth" situation and Military forces from around the world had to kick in. However having no knowledge about the Flood at all, the Military forces were being wiped out. Armies of brave men and women who dared to go against an unknown enemy were fighting a losing battle. Cities became battlegrounds and warzones. Many civilians were forced to fight for their lives. Although the people of Earth tried to defend their world, it did little to fight against an enemy who was greater in numbers. The marines from the battle of Halo began a small but effective training facility to give the soldiers knowledge about their enemy. The legendary Master Chief who fought in Halo against the Flood shared his experience and knowledge with the soldiers. He gave info on many types of Flood beings. "Ok! Listen up!" exclaimed the Master Chief. "I've fought these things before and I know what kills them. Simply..bullets...lots of bullets. They also hate grenades. Now you're probably all saying you could have figured that all out yourself. Well you were probably right." He joked as the soldiers laughed. "That's the easy part. But you can't just simply shoot and nade these things to death just like that. You need strategy. Because even after you kill these things they might still kill YOU!" he explained in a serious tone. The soldiers stopped laughing and listened to him attentively. What the Master Chief was saying struck fear into some of them. He explained about the different types of Flood beings and various strategies about how to eliminate them. "..Ok now I'm gonna explain to you about these Flood fat asses. They won't attack you from far away and they aren't very fast. Keep your distance and shoot. But that's not all. These fat asses well most likely explode and send off the small tiny beings I told you about earlier. So don't be too near when he bursts and his little bitches come after you!" the Master Chief explained. On went the training for the soldiers as they learned more about their enemy and even went on with weapons training. However as the vigorous training commenced the Flood spread like wildfire. Drawing ever so closely to the training facility the new Marines prepared for this long waited battle.  
  
"Damn I've been training hard for this day but why am I still scared!?" exclaimed Gary McKenzie. He was a normal civilian who volunteered to join the Marines and battle the Flood. Very few like him ever made the cut to become a Marine. It was probably due to the lack of experience that the former soldiers had. "Shut up man and try not to piss your pants." joked Eric Brinston. A formerly well known soldier for his combat skills. The other Marines laughed with him. "Brinston! Shut your trap before I remove you from my unit! You may be a good Marine but you're no Master Chief!" argued the Beta team squad leader. "Ye..yes sir..." Eric replied quietly. By now the other Marines were cracking jokes about Eric behind his back. He didn't care. "Ok. Master Chief has given orders about how we're gonna attacked these bastards. The Flood seem to be camping out around this area. First Alpha and Delta teams are going to launch a frontal attack with Scorpions and Marines on foot. While they distract them at the front, Gamma team and ourselves will be transported by Pelican dropships and dropped off in the heart of the campsite. We'll be dropped off with Warthogs so I want you Marines to decide who's driving those things. Omega team will provide cover fire from the rear of the campsite with a mix of Scorpions, Warthogs and foot units but they gotta go around the long way so don't get too comfortable. They're also not traveling in a large numbers because they're only there for support. Now our raid is a standard attack and go situation so I want you guys to take down as many Flood as you can. Once we're done, retreat to Omega team and we head home." the squad leader finished. "Now, are there any questions?" he asked. "What's our arsenal of weapons?" one Marine asked. "Standard weaponry. MA5B Assault Rifles with M6D Pistols for secondary use. Try to bring as much ammo as possible but not so much so you'll be slowed down by it. Also you're gonna want to bring a grenade or 2." The squad leader explained. The Marines listened and took a mental note. "Any other questions?" he asked. "Sir what do we do in case we run into some trouble?" another Marine asked. "Well in that case our best option would be to retreat to Omega team ASAP. I mention retreating to Omega team because once the Pelicans drop us off they leave us there. They're not sticking around for the party. And they're not coming back. That leads me to another point. I don't want anybody...and I mean ANYBODY straying away from the squad!" he yelled then glancing towards Eric. "You got that!? I don't want anybody here trying to be a hotshot! Understood!?" the Marines nodded towards their squad leader. Gary was sitting in the middle of the crowd when he raised his hand and asked "Uhhh.Sir.what do we do if we stray away from the squad?" "I just said NOBODY strays away from the squad." The squad leader said. "I know sir but what do we do in that situation?" Gary asked neverous. "Well I guess your best chance would be to find our squad or another squad to stick with. Because if you're on your own.you're as good as dead." He explained in a serious tone. Silence filled the room for a short time. The silence was broken when the squad leader spoke once more. "Ok guys that's it for now. We begin preparation for the mission in 2 hours so be ready before then." He finished and left the room quietly.  
  
Time passed by rather quickly and soon the 2 hours were up and the Marines headed towards the armory. An announcement came onto the PA. "All Marines head to armory for equipment and weapons check." The Marines headed towards their designated armories. There was one for each team. Gary followed Beta team into the armory and found the bio-suit with his name on it. "Guess this is mine.."he said slipping his suit on. After getting his bio-suit and helmet on he walked over to the weapons storage and reached for an Assault Rifle. He grabbed a few clips for it before reaching over and grabbing a Pistol and a few Frag Grenades. Soon after, Eric came over towards Gary. "Hey man I'm sorry for making fun of you earlier. I dunno I was being a jerk." Eric apologized. "Don't worry about it." Gary replied happily. "Hey these things are pretty damn heavy." Gary said looking at his Assault Rifle. "Yeah. But don't hate it too much cuz that thing is gonna be your best friend from now on. It's gonna keep you alive." Eric replied holding up his Assault Rifle. Another announcement came over the PA. "All squads report to docking bay." "Ok guys lets go and join the other squads in the docking bay!" exclaimed Beta team's squad leader. Beta team reached the docking bay and Gary saw the awesome vehicles. The Warthogs, the Scorpions, they were all there. "Alright! Get into a line!" the squad leader yelled out. As Beta team lined up he started calling out all the Marines names. "When I call your name step out! Beret! Ricchel! Vans! Brinston..." and the list went on. The squad leader finished his list and Master Chief came over to Beta team. The squad leader saluted him. "Sir, Beta team is good to go! All Marines accounted for!" Master Chief nodded and took a look at the Marines who were now saluting him. "Good. Ok guys I wish you the best of luck against those Flood freaks. Now move out!" Master Chief yelled out to Beta team. With that, the Marines charged towards the Pelicans, which were ready and waiting for their departure. Warthogs were also placed on board the Pelicans and were fueled, loaded and ready to go. The docking bay doors opened and the Pelicans flew off. Gary looked around to see the formation of squads. Alpha and Delta teams were down below on the ground making their towards the Flood campsite. Gamma team was close behind Beta team in their own Pelicans. Omega team followed Alpha and Delta on the ground. It was a good 45 minutes before they reached the Flood campsite. Gary was now scared for his life. Eric could see he was terrified. "Hey man, don't worry! As long as you stick with us you're gonna be fine!" Eric reassured Gary. They both nodded at each other and focused at the task at hand. Gary could already see Alpha and Delta attacking the front full force. Omega team was going around to the rear for cover fire and support. The Flood swarmed towards the front to defend themselves. This was Beta and Gamma teams' chance. The Pelicans hovered low to the ground and finally landed. The Marines hopped off and started their raid. The Pelicans hovered back up a bit and dropped the Warthogs before leaving and flying back to base. "Here we go! Alright Marines attack, attack, attack!" the squad leader yelled. Te Marines fired endless shots at the Flood and Frag grenades were flying everywhere and exploding. Eric threw a Frag grenade at a group of Flood and exploded right on target. But this only seemed to make more of the Flood to come out of hiding. They were clearly out numbered but the brave Marines refused to give up. "Sir! Enemy groups appearing west from our position!" a Marine yelled over the all the gunfire. "Ok! Squad, watch out! Enemy approaching from west!" the squad leader yelled into his voice communicator. Eric jumped onto the back of a Warthog and manned the M41 LAAG. The Warthog's light anti-aircraft turret. Another Marine hoped into the driver's seat. "Gary! Get over here and give us cover fire in the passenger seat!" Eric yelled over to Gary. He ran towards the Warthog and hoped into the passenger seat, Assault Rifle in firing position. They drove west towards the new group of Flood the squad leader warned about. Eric was already aiming the M41 and pumping lead into the Flood. Gary did the same. The driver didn't stop until he drove right threw the groups of Flood and running them over. Limbs and guts flying everywhere. When the driver had stopped, the Warthog was now in the middle of 2 Flood groups. The Flood surrounded them in a circle formation and closed in on them like zombies looking for human flesh. Eric spun the M41 wildly not letting his fingers of the triggers. Gary still pumping some lead into the Flood, he started to realize they were being overwhelmed. The driver threw a Frag grenade at a group before pulling out his Assault Rifle and firing like a mad man. Soon enough the 3 Marines eliminated the surrounding Flood and sat back for a bit with relief. Alpha, Delta, Gamma, Beta and Omega team seemed to be victorious as the last of Flood were wiped out. It was a good 30 minute battle but they won. They celebrated in triumph and started making their way home before the ground started to rumble. From behind Omega team, who was at the rear of the campsite, was a stampede of Flood running wildly and attacking Omega team violently. The rest of the teams headed towards their aid but it was too late. Omega team was wiped out and the Flood left no survivors. The rest of the squads were in shock before all the squad leaders yelled to their team "RETREAT!!!!!!" 


	2. Chapter 2:Retreat!

With Omega team wiped out the rest of the squads had no other choice but to retreat. The Scorpions rotated their cannons and fired at the Flood while retreating with the squads. The Warthogs had their M41's shooting as the left the battlezone. Gary, Eric and their driver were still in their Warthog and took out as many Flood freaks as they could. The Flood from behind everyone was traveling in a huge pack and pretty damn quick. Marines on foot seemed to give into their tiredness and stopped. Some of the Marines collapsed. The Flood caught up to the Marines who had stopped and murdered them horrifically. Just then the Delta team squad leader came onto the voice communicator.  
  
"To all remaining squads! Get the hell outta here! We're gonna go back for the fallen Marines!" He yelled. With that Delta team turned around and headed straight toward the Flood pack.  
  
"This is Gamma team! We're coming to assist you!" the Gamma team squad leader yelled as his team also turned around and followed Delta team.  
  
Alpha and Beta teams took look back at their brave comrades and continued towards the front of the Flood campsite. Alpha team was ahead of Beta and was approaching their destination. From out of nowhere 4 Flood groups surrounded Alpha team. Beta team stopped dead in their tracks and was shocked to see the Flood just pop out like that. It seemed like they rose from the earth! Now Alpha team was in trouble. Delta and Gamma were totally outnumbered and their units were falling quickly. Beta team was stuck in the middle of everything and their squad leader didn't know what to do.  
  
"Sir! What are we supposed to do!?" a Marine yelled in panic. The Beta team squad leader looked at all the fighting that was going on around his team. Then he hastily thought of something to do and reported to his squad.  
  
"Alright! We're stuck in the middle of everything! There's nothing much we can do but help the other squads! Everyone split up and assist the remaining Marines! Meet back at HQ! Now go!" the squad leader exclaimed as he ran off into battle. Beta team split up as they were told and fought with their allied squads.  
  
"C'mon lets get this thing going! Lets head over and help Alpha team out!" Eric yelled to the driver. The Marine floored it and they headed towards Alpha team's aid. Eric could see Alpha team losing men fast so he held the trigger down on his M41 and started ripping through the Flood. Gary reloaded his Assault Rifle and picked off a few Flood freaks. Just then the Warthog was approaching 1 of the Flood groups and the driver slammed on the breaks making the Warthog skid and running over the Flood. The Marine hopped out of the driver's seat and ran into the middle of the Flood groups with the remaining Marines of Alpha team. Eric gave him cover fire as he ran into the middle but lost him when there was too much going on. Just then Gary's Assault Rifle made a clicking sound and he ran out of ammo.  
  
"Damn! Eric give me one of you're A.R clips! I'm fresh out!" he yelled over the gunfire. Eric let go of the M41 and handed him a A.R clip. Then he took the M41 again and fired like mad. Gary reloaded again then started pumping lead into the Flood. Just then a huge explosion erupted where Delta and Gamma team was. Eric let the M41 again and channeled into Alpha and Gamma team's communicators. It was all just static. He knew it...they were gone. He then quickly channeled in on Alpha team to see how they were doing. He heard Marines talking to each other trying to give each other assistance. The conversations were scattered up, however, and he couldn't understand them.  
  
"Rick there's 2 freaks at six o'clock! Watch yourself!....Copy that!....Tommy throw a nade over at ..Oh crap! Get him off me! AHHHH!..Fire in the hole!...Stick together and don't...I got him! HAHAHA!....Get outta there its gonna blow!...No! That's too risky! Just go over....." Eric could hear the transmissions all scattered up and it became very complicated to understand what they were saying so he switched the transmitter off. He tapped Ggary on his shoulder to get his attention.  
  
"I just channeled in on Alpha team but I can't figure out how they're holding up in there!" he explained.  
  
"Damn! Well we still gotta kill these bastards no matter how they're holding up so keep shooting!" he yelled back as he turned around to fire once again. Again his Assault Rifle went dry. Eric saw and took out another clip to give to Gary.  
  
"Here! Take another...."  
  
"There's no time!" Gary interrupted taking out his pistol and continuing attack. Eric put the clip back in his suit and was about to arm the M41 again but had a strange feeling something was coming. He looked back and saw the huge Flood stampede again but making their way towards him! He hopped off the M41 and into the driver's seat. Gary looked over at him surprised.  
  
"Time to go!" Eric yelled looking at Gary. He stepped on the accelerator and drove around the Flood who was attacking Alpha team. He then took out a Frag grenade and tossed it at the Flood. It exploded and the freaks flew into the air and hit the ground hard. Eric laughed in triumph and kept driving.  
  
"What the hell is so funny!? We just left our guys back there! Turn around we gotta help them!" Gary yelled angrily.  
  
"Calm down! Did you happen to see the stampede over there?" Eric asked pointing towards the huge pack of Flood.  
  
"If we stayed we would have got killed!"  
  
"But..." "I know you're pissed but we had to leave. I'm pissed off too. Do you think I wanted to leave everyone behind?" Eric asked as Gary looked back at everyone. He then slammed his fist against the Warthog.  
  
"Bastards!" Gary yelled in rage.  
  
"I know man. C'mon let's go home." Eric said as he sped up and headed towards HQ.  
  
"Wait! I know there no chance of us saving everyone back there but we should at least go back for any survivors!" Gary exclaimed.  
  
"How are we gonna do that? We're low on ammo and there's only me and you. We can't fight the Flood now." Eric explained as he drove. Gary started thinking to himself.  
  
"Alright! How about we go back and hide until the battle dies down and the Flood leave?" Gary asked.  
  
"Are you nuts!? What if the Flood find us? We're toast!"  
  
"C'mon man! Don't be like that. I thought you were all macho and shit." Gary joked. Eric looked at him like he was going to kill him.  
  
"You're a funny man Gary.."  
  
"Yeah, yeah but seriously lets go back! You don't wanna miss a chance you know you could have taken!" Gary said.  
  
"That's true..and I wanna help out the guys..Alright! Let's do it!" Eric yelled as he spun the Warthog around. Gary slapped him on the back.  
  
"You're a good man Eric! Let's go!"  
  
NOTE: Sry about the long wait (if there were ppl waiting) for this chapter! I wuz away and I wuz at other placez and I neva had the time to to this chapter! But n e wayz here it iz and I hope the Paragraphing helped! R&R and thx! LATAZ! 


End file.
